She's Screaming / Unmake My Promises
'"She's Screaming / Unmake My Promises"''' is a collaborative single by L.E.X and Becca Hayworth. The double A-side single is the 4th to be released from each of the collaborators' respective debut albums. It is due to be released on the 7th of February, 2011. Background 'She's Screaming' was written by Becca Hayworth, Jentina and Lionell Bennett for Becca's debut solo album 'Afterlife', and was produced by Lazy B. In its early demo form, Lionell did not appear on the song, but after Becca's label Alias Records decided the song wasn't strong enough on its own they enlisted Lionell (who is labelmates with Becca) to provide a rap for the song to strengthen it. Lionell wrote his rap verse and recorded it in October of 2010. Plans were discussed for Becca to release the song as part of an EP, with Lionell teaming up with Becca for the release; it would have served as the 3rd single from 'Afterlife', and as the 4th single from Lionell's album 'The Perfect Storm' with the inclusion of 'Unmake My Promises' as Lionell's lead track for the EP. Lionell's promotional commitments to his film debut 'The Dreidel Room' proved to be too demanding, and Lionell pulled out of the release. As a consequence, Becca instead released 'Hard Times' as her 3rd single, in a double A-side with the song 'Stressin' which features Bre of Moodring. 'Unmake My Promises' was written by Lionell for his album 'The Perfect Storm', and was produced by Timbaland. It was the last song completed for the album. Lionell experimented with dance music on the song, and contrasting sounds. The verses on the song feature just Lionell's vocals backed by a piano, which explode in a frantic four-to-the-floor chorus. Lionell was initially opposed to the direction that Timbaland proposed, but once he heard a sample of Timbaland's production he changed his mind on the idea, and the song was completed just in time for its inclusion on the album. Lionell initially could not choose between 'Unmake My Promises' or 'Chasing Ghosts' as his fourth single; he wanted to release another uptempo song following 'Soul Suicide' but once again wanted to display a different sound, so 'Unmake My Promises' was chosen for its heavy dance leanings. The single was initially pitched for the end of December, hence the plans to link up with Becca for release; Lionell was too busy with 'The Dreidel Room' commitments so the release was postponed for early January. An announcement was made for the release, but Alias Records wanted to give priority to labelmate Danelle Becker and her farewell single however, so the single was pushed back once again to February. With their schedules finally lining up, Lionell and Becca found the time to release together, when it became apparent that they had singles planned for the same date. It was announced in early January that the two artists were joining forces to release their respective singles together. Reception The collaboration between L.E.X and Becca Hayworth has only just been announced; reaction has been moderately favourable to the news, with some believing that the pair-up will make for a strong duo as they promote the single. Tracklisting Promo CD TBA CD1 (She's Screaming) # She's Screaming (Radio Mix) (ft. L.E.X) # What About (ft. L.E.X) CD2 (Unmake My Promises) # Unmake My Promises (Radio Mix) (ft. Becca Hayworth) # Ghosts (ft. Becca Hayworth) CD3 (She's Screaming / Unmake My Promises) TBA Digital EP # She's Screaming (Radio Mix) # She's Screaming (Silent Horror Vibe Remix) # She's Screaming (Kazimiera's Dance Floor Attack Mix) # Unmake My Promises (Radio Mix) # Unmake My Promises (Venus' Stargazer Dub) # Unmake My Promises (Ginger's I Prefer B.E.X M.I.X) Music Videos She's Screaming TBA Unmake My Promises TBA Chart Performance TBA Chart Run Artwork TBA External Links TBA Category:2011 singles